For the purpose of providing a regeneration circuit for a hydraulic cylinder operation pressure with which energy savings can be realized, there has been disclosed a regeneration circuit for a hydraulic cylinder operation pressure in which an accumulator is provided for accumulating either one of a holding pressure and a return pressure discharged from a hydraulic cylinder at the time of an operation of the hydraulic cylinder, and the hydraulic pressure accumulated in the accumulator is used as a pilot pressure in a pilot control system (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1).